


An Avox's Promise

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [23]
Category: Dredd (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avoxes, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The former Tribute Matt and Avox Techie meet and speak





	

He was dozing off when he found him. The Avox sat by the fountain in President Ren's garden, his head resting against the cool stone. His eyes were half-lidded, a faint smile on his lips as he idly ran the palms of his hands over the soft grass underneath him.

Techie perked up when he heard someone approach. He blinked, watching as the former Tribute Matt sat down beside him, a parcel in his large hands. *Did you need something?* he signed.

"You're not a slave anymore," Matt mumbled, "you don't have to always be asking if people want something from you."

*I know but I like you so I'll always have time for you,* Techie laughed softly as he signed, looking at what Matt held now. He pointed to it, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been...practicing," Matt said. Awkwardly he started to undo the wrapping, revealing an oddly shaped yellow rag doll. "It's supposed to be a fox..."

Techie picked up the doll, looking over the odd and shaky stitching over the material. He smiled a little, looking back over at Matt.

"People always think I'm a dumb brute...because of my Game," he said, staring down at the ground to avoid meeting his eyes. "It's not my fault nobody would sponsor me. I had to make do with whatever I could get my hands on. They always talked about me and that rock and how I..." Matt stopped when Techie touched his arm and he took a moment to allow himself to breathe and calm himself. "I want to make small and delicate things. I want to show I can be gentle."

The Avox smiled and kissed his cheek. *I can show you,* he promised, *I love you.*

"What will your brother say?" Techie gave him a look and he blushed. "I mean...I know he can't actually...speak...sorry...I..."

Techie leaned forward and kissed him to stop him from speaking any further.


End file.
